The 4400
4400 people reported missing in the past 60 years returned in a ball of light. At first the returnees were put into quarantine by the government. After 6 weeks they were released and allowed to go back to their homes. Many of the returned people have trouble trying to get their lives back on track after being separated from their world for years. More significantly, the returnees begin to manifest paranormal abilities, such as telekinesis, telepathy and precognition, as well as other "gifts". One of the 4400, Lilly Moore came back pregnant. No. Date Disappeared Abductee Name Ability Status 1 March 3rd, 1946 Maia Skouris (Rutledge) Precognition Alive 2 February 26th, 1947 Pearline Stuart Unknown N/A |- 3 February 28th, 1947 William Patrick Gorinsky Unknown N/A 4 May 12th, 1947 Courtney Cambell Unknown N/A 5 July 25th, 1947 Kerry Edward Unknown N/A 6 June 23rd, 1949 Marina Furuta Unknown N/A 7 November 2nd, 1950 Cora Tomkins Rejuvenation Liquid Secretion Alive 8 May 11th, 1951 Richard Tyler Telekinesis Prison 9 May 17th, 1951 Amie Karan unknown N/A 10 July 27th, 1952 Michael Ferrand Unknown N/A 11 April 3rd, 1955 Tess Doerner Mind Control Alive 12 April 19th, 1955 Lewis Mesirow Remote Viewing Alive 13 August 5th, 1955 Eric Papequash Unknown Alive 14 September 6th, 1956 Alfred Twenter Tactile Telepathy Alive 15 September 30th, 1956 Jung Pak Underwater Breathing Alive 16 December 1st, 1956 Verena Artinger Unknown N/A 17 April 15th, 1957 Michael Ferdman Unknown N/A 18 July 31st, 1957 Luba Shekhter Unknown N/A 19 November 23rd, 1958 Terry Fisher Unknown N/A 20 November 1st, 1959 Tristan Spencer Unknown N/A 21 Febuary 23rd, 1961 Mark Armstrong Unknown Alive 22 June 19th, 1961 Claudio Borghi Induced precognition Alive 23 1961 Zora Lynn Zounek Vaporization N/A |- 24 April 11th, 1962 Robert Foman Unknown N/A 25 November 4th, 1962 Robert Forras Unknown N/A 26 January 9th, 1963 Jun Wong Unknown N/A 27 September 1st, 1963 Joo Yon Pak Unknown N/A 28 April 2nd, 1964 Duncan Germaine Water Manipulation Alive 29 April 2nd, 1964 Olivia Germaine Water Manipulation Alive 30 April 27th, 1964 Marie Ramset Unknown N/A 31 September 25th, 1964 Lillian Banokat Unknown N/A 32 February 28th, 1966 Byron Lillibridge Telepathic Projection Alive 33 November 10th, 1966 Zachary Gidlund Unknown Deceased 34 December 23rd, 1966 Ruchi Takahashi Unknown N/A 35 June 28th, 1967 Stanlet Pamell Unknown N/A 36 July 22nd, 1967 Maurice Gulchard Unknown N/A 37 October 9th, 1967 Frank Desiderio Unknown N/A 38 June 8th, 1969 Josie Oche Unknown Unknown 39 February 28th, 1970 Jeremy Berg Unknown N/A 40 November 5th, 1971 Sara James Unknown Alive 41 November 24th, 1971 Cooper DeMeers Terrakinesis Alive 42 January 9th, 1972 Tyler Downing Electricity Control Alive 43 1972 Mary O'Connell Empathy Alive 44 January 5th, 1973 Gary Navarro Telepathy On the run 45 April 19th, 1973 Werner Loecher Unknown Unknown 46 March 2nd, 1974 Heather Tobey Potential realization Alive 47 April 26th, 1974 Larry Howard Unknown Deceased 48 1975 Wesley Hauser Unknown Deceased 49 January 16th, 1975 Marsha Anderia Unknown Deceased 50 March 24th, 1975 Jorge Molina Pyrokinesis Deceased 51 July 17th, 1975 Isabell Baunsair Unknown N/A 52 August 12th, 1975 James Winfrey Unknown N/A 53 September 13th, 1975 Tasajigwa Bajan Unknown N/A 54 April 26th, 1976 Larry Hound Unknown N/A 55 April 24th, 1977 Dimitri Popov Unknown Unknown |- 56 May 30th, 1977 Matthew Lombard Unknown Unknown 57 July 7th, 1977 Jeanne McCabe Unknown N/A 58 May 19th, 1978 Laurence Northey Unknown N/A 59 June 11th, 1979 Orson Bailey Telekinesis Prison 60 October 4th, 1979 Shelby Whitling Unknown Alive 61 November 23rd, 1979 Lindsey Hammond Glass-Altering Oil Alive 62 March 29th, 1980 Marley Tedrow Unknown N/A 63 October 8th, 1980 Edwin Garrett Unknown Alive 64 October 17th, 1980 Jane Nance Animal Control Deceased 65 April 28th, 1981 Kevin Arthur Unknown Unknown 66 September 17th, 1981 Ami Kwean Unknown Unknown 67 January 7th, 1982 Laurel Bryce Unknown Alive 68 June 28th, 1982 Daffodil Baxter Unknown Unknown 69 July 14th, 1982 Ryan Freel Unknown Unknown 70 December 24th, 1982 Dante Ferelli Unknown Unknown 71 May 18th, 1983 Yin-Li Xu Unknown Unknown 72 August 22nd, 1983 Oliver Knox Vocal Persuasion Prison 73 February 1st, 1984 Matt Sandstrom Unknown N/A 74 August 14th, 1984 Evelyn Catman Unknown N/A 75 October 6th, 1985 Roleric Schuck Unknown N/A 76 January 12th, 1987 Blake Lotherington Unknown Unknown 77 January 12th, 1987 Kristen Garth Unknown Unknown 78 March 67th, 1987 Roger Wolcott Unknown Deceased 79 March 22nd, 1987 Cornella Visiav Unknown Unknown 80 May 7th, 1987 Candida Rhodes Unknown Unknown 81 September 15th,1987 Jamie Skysinger Unknown Deceased |- 82 October 4th,1987 Munro Ramsey Unknown Deceased 83 1987 Robert Fields Super intelligence Alive 84 May 18th, 1989 Trent Appelbaum Metabolism acceleration Alive 85 July 20th, 1990 Daniel Armand Psychosis Induction Prison 86 December 1st, 1991 Rose Woodard Unknown Unknown 87 February 2nd, 1992 Naomi Bonderman Hallucination induction N/A 88 February 14th, 1992 Hugh Opperheimer Unknown N/A 89 June 7th, 1992 Lona Callahan Super Speed Alive 90 July 12th, 1992 Israel Moreno Unknown N/A 91 July 12th, 1992 Matthias Kaelcke Unknown N/A 92 May 26th, 1993 Lily Moore (Tyler) Empathy Deceased 93 December 1st, 1993 Abigail Watson Knows Abilities of the 4400 N/A 94 December 2nd, 1993 Donald Maltman Unknown N/A 95 December 9th, 1993 Sandra Jonson Unknown N/A 96 May 11th, 1994 Philippa Bynes Luminescence Alive 97 April 12th, 1995 Tina Richardson Memory Erasure Alive 98 May 30th, 1995 Ryan Thomas Unknown N/A 99 August 29th, 1995 Todd Barstow Empathic Postcognition Alive 100 February 24th, 1996 Edwin Mayuya Genetic healing Deceased 101 January 21st, 1997 Dan LaCivita Unknown N/A 102 March 1997 Jessika Piebe Unknown N/A 103 August 2nd, 1997 Frances van Cresta Unknown N/A 104 November 6th, 1997 Roger Braunstein Unknown N/A 105 February 2nd, 1998 T.J. Kim Rage Inciter Deceased 106 April 8th, 1999 Zbish Scheler Unknown N/A 107 June 29th, 1999 Christopher Dubov Pheromone Detection Alive 108 July 23rd, 1999 Amy Paspalis Probability Alteration Alive 109 August 4th, 1999 Mary Deneville Phytokinesis Deceased 110 October 27th, 1999 Jean DeLynn Baker Toxin-emitting spores Deceased 111 March 3rd, 2000 Boyd Gelder Optical Camouflage Deceased 112 September 8th, 2000 Nate McCullough Unknown Unknown 113 December 6th, 2000 Oscar Asmary Unknown N/A 114 December 31st, 2000 Guillermo Marano Unknown N/A 115 April 22nd, 2001 Shawn Farrell Healing Alive 116 May 9th, 2001 Curtis Peck Claircognizance Deceased 117 September 5th, 2001 Alana Mareva Alternate reality projection Abducted 118 September 21st, 2001 Vera Fry Unknown N/A 119 January 28th, 2002 Roxanne Whisha Unknown N/A 120 April 10th, 2002 Jordan Collier Ability neutralization Alive 121 February 16th, 2003 Carl Morrissey Enhanced physiology Deceased 122 unknown Amanda Unknown Unknown 123 unknown Anita Unknown Unknown 124 unknown Julius Unknown Unknown 125 unknown Michael Ancelet Eidetic Memory Alive 126 unknown Gary Branscombe Unknown N/A 127 unknown John Gersten Unknown N/A 128 unknown Michael Lawrence Blood Oxygen Control Alive 129 unknown Robert Lorenzano Unknown N/A 130 unknown Gavin Marr Unknown N/A 131 unknown Ismael Namir Unknown Deceased 132 unknown Paul Newbold Body Temperature Control N/A 133 unknown Alesandro Ortiz Unknown Deceased 134 unknown Gene Pecusa Unknown N/A 139 unknown Chitra Singh Unknown Deceased 140 unknown Billy Hulquist Telekinesis N/A 141 unknown Rory Plummer Imprinting N/A 142 unknown Duane Foxworth Photographic Memory N/A 143 unknown Sumi Price Digital Communication N/A 144 unknown Tyrell Hughes Unknown N/A 145 unknown Simone Tanaka X-Ray Eyes N/A 146 unknown Rahmen Aziz Lie Detection N/A 147 unknown Kemraj Singh Hydrokinetic N/A 148 June 19th, 1992 David Schmiel Unknown N/A 149 March 17th, 1987 Phyllis Gross Unknown N/A 150 unknown Woman at Lake Unknown Unknown 151 unknown Sondra Dental Regeneration N/A 152 unknown Kaitlin Each Unknown N/A 153 unknown Bespectacled returnee Unknown Unknown 154 unknown Michelle Hickock Unknown N/A 155 May 1st, 1962 Irene Henkel Photographic Memory N/A 156 unknown The Nun Precognition N/A 157 unknown Eric Wheaton Unknown N/A 158 unknown Neubian Desert chlorokinesis N/A See Also * Promicin Positive Non-Abductees Category:Characters with Abilities